Plaisir Solitaire
by Alounet
Summary: Lorsqu'il est seul chez lui devant la télé, Reese aime se faire plaisir de façon solitaire... Lemon Solo !


**Titre** : Plaisir Solitaire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Yaoi

**Couple** : Malcolm/Reese

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash entre frères avec lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Encore un nouveau défi que je relève, donné par Alice in a mad a Wonderland. Vaut mieux tard que jamais mais elle m'avait donné ce défi il y a déjà un moment. Comme pour la première fois ou j'ai écrit sur ce fandom, c'est encore elle qui m'a proposé cette histoire. Les contraintes étaient les suivantes : Un lemon Reese solo ou un Reese x quelqu'un. J'ai voulu jouer la carte de l'originalité et de l'audace en développant un lemon solo... J'en fais très peu, donc j'espère que cette masturbation plaira ! Reese devait être gâté par la nature ^^ et je devais mentionner la chanson "Les amours dévoués" de Coeur de Pirate. Les mots imposés seront en gras et italique, comme d'habitude.

Big dédicace à Alice donc et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! :)

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme souvent, Reese zappait inlassablement les chaines de la télé. Il était seul ce soir là, les autres ayant tous déserté la maison pour différentes raisons. Au début, il était assez content d'avoir la baraque à lui tout seul, parfois il envisageait d'organiser une grosse _**fête**_. Mais il finissait toujours seul devant la télé.

Il était allé si loin dans son zappage qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à regarder une chaîne française quo diffusait des clips vidéos. La chanteuse était plutôt jolie, mais bien évidemment, Reese ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle chantait. Il regarda le nom de la chanson en bas de l'écran "_**Les amours dévoués**_" sans en comprendre le sens. Mais la mélodie lui était sympathique.

La chanson terminée, il continua de zapper inlassablement jusqu'à tomber sur les chaînes interdites aux enfants. Il avait piqué, quelques semaines auparavant, le code d'accès à son père. Comme de nombreux adolescents, Reese adorait mater un bon film porno.

Par chance, il tomba sur un type de film qu'il adorait ces derniers temps : un film gay. Il avait découvert ce plaisir sur internet, comme de nombreux ados. Parfois, il se connectait via son téléphone lorsqu'il était en cours pour mater des photos d'hommes complètement nus. Aussitôt, il abordait ainsi une érection très difficile à contenir et prétexter une envie pressante pour se rendre aux toilettes et se soulager convenablement.

Mais pour l'heure, il était uniquement concentré sur le film que diffusait la télévision familiale. Il était encore dans _**l'attente**_ de voir l'un des hommes se déshabiller. Pour l'heure, il regardait un prisonnier faire la leçon à son codétenu. Il adorait particulièrement les films se déroulant dans le milieu carcéral.

Il se disait ainsi, que dans l'hypothèse ou il finirait en prison, il pourrait y prendre son pied et se faire plaisir. Etre soumis et sous _**l'emprise**_ d'un lascar ou d'un voyou avait tendance à l'exciter totalement.

Tandis que l'action du film arrivait enfin - le codétenu se retrouvant à nu, la queue à l'air et les fesses présentées face au sexe du prisonnier - Reese entreprit à son tour de se faire plaisir. Se mordant les lèvres, il passa l'une de ses mains par dessus son jean, caressant ainsi son érection qui prenait peu à peu toute la place à l'intérieur de son boxer.

Son autre main se glissa naturellement sous son t-shirt pour remonter le long de son torse et jouer avec ses tétons. Il aimait bien les stimuler et les pincer. L'un de ses nombreux fantasmes étant d'être maltraité par un autre homme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de se le réaliser, mais l'imaginer suffisait amplement.

Rapidement, le t-shirt de l'adolescent se retrouva jeté au pied du canapé, tandis que son jean glissait à son tour pour rejoindre le sol. Son érection dépassait légèrement de son boxer, et pour cause. Reese pouvait se vanter d'être le mieux équipé de toute la famille. Il n'avait peut-être pas hérité de la débrouillardise de Francis (et de ses 17 centimètres), ni de l'intelligence de Malcolm (et de ses 15 centimètres), mais il pouvait se vanter de son impressionnante érection : 24 centimètres de long. Un vrai régal pour certains, une véritable crainte pour d'autres.

Il n'hésitait pas un seul instant à exhiber son membre dès qu'il le pouvait. Que ce soit devant ses frères ou ses camarades du lycée. Les autres, impressionnés, n'osaient ainsi rien lui dire.

Son sexe fut même surnommé "La bite du _**dragon**_" par certains admirateurs. Des admirateurs qui prenaient plaisir à retrouver l'adolescent dans les toilettes pour toucher ce membre imposant et parfois même, le prendre en bouche.

Mais Reese ne songeait pas à ces plans réguliers dans les toilettes du lycée, il était simplement concentré sur les images qui défilaient face à lui. Le prisonnier malmenait son codétenu et le forcé à le sucé complètement. L'adolescent glissa son boxer le long de ses jambes et empoigna son propre sexe qu'il caressa de bas en haut, se procurant ainsi de légers gémissements.

Ce qu'il préférait cependant, c'était de joindre ses deux mains sur son sexe. Il se branlait ainsi, d'abord doucement, dévoilant ainsi son énorme gland rose. Il aimait jouer avec ses doigts sur ce gland, le faire mouiller et porter à sa bouche les premières traces de son plaisir.

Mais rapidement, tandis qu'une de ses mains continuait de masturber son sexe, il dirigea la seconde vers sa bouche afin de glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres et les mouiller comme il se doit avant la suite des opérations : se doigter.

Sa seconde main se dirigea en effet rapidement entre ses fesses afin de glisser l'un de ses doigts vers son anus. Il aimait bien se pénétrer, imaginant ainsi un homme le contrôler complètement. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ses doigts étaient formés à trouver le point le plus sensible, celui de sa prostate.

Déclenchant de nouvelles traces humides sur son gland, cette intrusion lui permettait aussi de gémir plus fortement encore. Se sachant complètement seul dans la maison, il n'hésitait pas à faire savoir son plaisir avec sa voix.

Mais ses doigts n'étaient pas suffisant. Il avait préparé ce qu'il fallait sous le canapé : un vibromasseur appartenant à sa mère qu'il avait volé dans la chambre de ses parents. Un objet long de 20 centimètres qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien et qu'il avait appris à utiliser.

Sans aucune autre préparation que celle de ses doigts mouillés, il dirigea l'objet en question vers son anus. Le vibromasseur se glissa entre ses deux fesses et Reese le laissa glisser complètement à l'intérieur de lui même. Une fois qu'il fut totalement entré, il posa à nouveau ses fesses sur le canapé et activa le mode vibrant de l'objet.

Celui-ci lui fouillait l'intérieur de ses entrailles et ses gémissements sonores étaient la preuve de son plaisir. Sa main s'activait encore plus sur son sexe dur et tendu. A l'écran, le prisonnier pénétrait l'autre sauvagement, lui déchirant l'anus et le forçant à hurler son plaisir.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Reese jouisse. De nombreux jets blancs vinrent s'écraser sur son torse, sortant tout droit de son gland, tandis que l'intérieur de ses fesses était complètement humide. Lui même transpirait comme un bœuf devant cette excitation et cet effort.

La tension retomba légèrement, son plaisir évacué, il s'imagina alors dans son esprit ses deux frères, Francis et Malcolm, habillés de simple _**toges**_. Il les imaginait en pleine _**course contre le vent**_, se dirigeant vers lui et l'obligeant à être leur esclave sexuel.

Reese souriait: il aurait rêvé être cet objet sexuel pour ses frères. Mais il sortit de ses esprits lorsqu'il réalisa que ses deux frères étaient réellement présents dans la pièce, face à lui. Non pas vêtu de toge, mais de leurs manteaux.

-T'as pas honte de te branler dans le canapé familial ? T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! se plaignit Malcolm, les bras croisés.

-Perso, je l'ai déjà fait des dizaines de fois ! Mais jamais devant un film de pédés.

-Quoi ? C'est un film gay ça ?

Malcolm regardait à présent les images présentes sur le téléviseur. Gêné, Reese n'avait pas débandé. Le vibromasseur entre ses fesses faisait toujours son petit effet et lorsque Malcolm éteignit la télé, les deux frères entendirent les bruits suspects.

-C'est quoi ce vibrement ?

Les deux frères regardèrent, faussement outrés, Reese et Francis s'exclama :

-T'as un vibro dans le cul ? Montre !

Francis força son petit frère à se lever et le retourna, il apperçu alors le gode sortir légèrement d'entre les fesses de l'adolescent. L'aîné éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Malcolm :

-Ca va foutez vous de ma gueule bande de cons !

Reese retira le vibromasseur de l'intérieur de ses fesses, le jeta vulgairement sur le canapé puis il récupéra ses vêtements, très énervé.

-Ca va on rigole, rassura Francis. Si tu veux, ma queue n'a pas servit depuis un moment.

Mais Francis se foutait de lui, Reese le savait. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, Malcolm se rapprocha du canapé et éteignit le vibromasseur qui continuait toujours de vibrer. Délicatement, il l'attrapa dans ses mains pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-T'étais sérieux quand tu lui proposais d'utiliser ton sexe ?

-J'suis en manque. Et Pia n'a jamais voulu que je la sodomise.

Francis quitta le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine et se servir un truc à manger. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ses parents et son petit-frère. Malcolm glissa rapidement l'objet interdit sous son pull avec la sérieuse envie de l'utiliser un peu plus tard, afin de connaître lui aussi le plaisir que s'était procuré son grand frère avant qu'il n'arrive. Et il ferait en sorte qu'aucune _**contraintes**_ ne vienne le perturber pendant son exploration.


End file.
